Fluid flow monitoring systems are well known in the prior art. Typically, such systems include a fluid flowmeter device interposed in a path of the fluid whose flow rate is desired to be measured. The flowmeter normally includes a flow transducer which generates an electrical signal proportional to the sensed flow rate. Although such flowmeter devices have proven generally effective, it is often difficult to produce an electrical signal proportional to flow rate which is both thermally and electrically-stable. Instability in the electrical signal generated by the flow transducer creates measurement errors which decrease the accuracy of the device. To overcome this problem, complex and costly processing circuitry must often be used to compensate for electrical signal variations caused by thermal and other factors.
There is therefore a need for an improved fluid flowmeter for use in a flow monitoring system which overcomes these and other problems of prior art devices.